Abducted!
by SummerTimeBacon
Summary: Flonyard has been peaceful for awhile now, and most of the country is used to serenity. However, one night the castle of Galette comes under attack. Gaul disappears, the Génoise are unconscious and Leo is furious. Meanwhile, Gaul isn't troubled by his capture...in fact, he's rather enjoying his adventure! -Please Read And Review!-
1. A hasty introduction

The misty darkness cast wavering shadows in the dimly lit clearing of the Biscotti training grounds. The only sound was the birch tree's rustling in the slight wind that whistled gently through the salmon painted towers of the Biscotti Republic's famous castle.

Everyone in the castle was enclosed within a deep slumber, save one that nervously wandered the corridors, muttering to herself. Her green tail swished uncomfortably, and her cerulean-blue eyes were glazed over with thought. It was Éclair Martinozzi, the captain of the Imperial Guard, at the impressive age of merely 14.

"I _know_ something's not right...I can feel it in my tail..." The girl was interrupted by the slightest creak down the corridor. The girl stood stock still, her ears pricked for any other noise. There was none. _They're good..._ Éclair thought. She unsheathed her daggers and shuffled down the corridor towards the noise, keeping to the shadows. After roughly half a minute she paused, the heavy pinewood door that was usually locked and bolted stood slightly ajar, every single iron encrusted lock hanging loosely by one 3cm thick screw that held them in place.

Éclair felt a tide of panic engulf her; this was clearly a highly trained spy, or maybe even a rogue? _I must alert the Princess and the Imperial Guard! _She turned on her heel to run up the stair to the Princesses' quarters but was knocked to the floor with a harsh blow to the head. She fell onto the carpeted marble with a thud, the air squeezed from her lungs. A sharp pressure was applied upon her chest, making breathing even more difficult. Éclair couldn't see her attackers face, as it was obscured by the shadows cast in the window frames. But she could see two glowing silvery-grey eyes that burned holes in the darkness.

"W-Who, are-you?" Growled Éclair between shallow, wheezing breaths.

"Nobody." The pressure upon the green haired girl's chest loosened, and Éclair took a deep breath.

"You must be...someone. Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" The attacker asked as though Éclair was the trespasser. Éclair was slightly offended, but her pride took over and she announced:

"I am Éclair Martinozzi, Captain of the Imperial Guards and loyal servant of the Princess Millhoire Firianno Biscotti!"

"Biscotti?!" The attacker leaped backwards, further into the shadows. Éclair jumped to her feet, brandishing her daggers dangerously, but she was puzzled, why did her assailant jump away? Nonetheless she growled and twisted her weapons, the pearly light cast by the moon making them glint sharply to exaggerate their threat.

"What's wrong with Biscotti?" Éclair asked venomously, "But I warn you, speak a foul word and I'll chop you to pieces where you stand."

"Of course." The figure spoke in a cold and calculating voice, but there was a hint of mockery in her tone. Éclair knew her threat was empty. The gap was far too wide, and the anonymous shadow had already proved themselves to be a skilled close combat fighter.

"I mean it! I will _die _for my Princess and her country! I will do whatever it takes to destroy all traitors and wrong-doers against her pure name!"

"I'm glad to see you are a loyal guard and talented fighter. However... an apology is in order." In the darkness Éclair could make out the figure bowing low; she was shocked, what was going on? "This is the wrong castle, my task lies in the _Galette de Rois _territory. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you, goodnight."

"Wait!" But the figure was gone in the swirl of a midnight blue cloak and the click of heels on polished marble. Éclair was left alone, motionless in the pale moonlight.


	2. Found you!

Gaul was prowling the corridors, his ear pricked and alert for any miniscule noise. Then, he heard it. Soft laughter coming from the room to his immediate left. Gaul smiled.

"Found you..." He pushed open the door, the hinges betraying no noisedue to the fresh oiling they had received a few days previous. The laughing continued, although it was slightly louder now, clearer and easier to pinpoint.

"Jaune! Stop it! He'll find us! Stop!" It was Vert's soft voice that pleaded weakly to Jaune, another girl who made up part of the trio of the Génoise. Vert was most often the target of endless teasing from her fellow Génoise members, but all was done with no real harm intended. The Génoise have always been the prince's equivalent of the royal bodyguards, well known for their fighting skills across the land of Biscotti, Pastillage and Galette alike.

"Okay okay! I'll stop it, but only if you go check the coast is clear. If we see him we can attack him from behind, element of surprise!" This time it was Jaune who spoke, her tom-boyish voice barely above a whisper. Gaul pictured her crouching beside Vert, smiling mischievously.

"Promise?" Vert asked hopefully.

"Promise." Replied Jaune firmly. "Go on! I follow if it's clear." Gaul quickly backed up, retreating round the corner so he couldn't be seen from the main corridor. He made sure none of his clothing would give him away, and he tensed for the inevitable. He heard the door whisper open, and envisioned Vert meekly peering around the corner, with an impatient Jaune hovering behind her.

"I think it's clear..." Vert murmured apprehensively.

"Let's go! C'mon, otherwise we'll never be able to sneak up on him!" He heard hasty footsteps sprinting down the corridor.

"Wait! Jaune!" Vert called after her teammate, completely forgetting to lower her voice. She started to shuffle quickly after Jaune, and Gaul sensed this was the perfect moment. He quickly peeked around the corner, spotting Vert a few paces away, trying to untangle her foot from a draping curtain.

"Clumsy Vert." Gaul smirked, his voice barely able to be heard by his own ears, never mind Vert's.

"Jaune! I'm stuck! Help-" Midway through her sentence Vert was cut off; Gaul had leapt behind her, one hand over her mouth and dragged her into the room she had just come out of. Vert immediately began to summer her weapon but Gaul tapped his nose and said:

"Found you." Vert smiled good-naturedly, lowering her fighting stance and smoothing down her skirt consciously.

"I always lose this game! It's so unfair!" She pouted, but Gaul knew she was joking. He pointed to the door and jerked his head.

"Shout for help, and Jaune'll come running."

"But if she finds out I helped you-" Vert began nervously, but was interrupted by Gaul.

"She won't."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Okay..." Vert inhaled deeply and practically screamed, "Jaune! Help me!" Gaul had clamped his hands over his sensitive, cat-like ears and gritted his teeth in response to Vert's impressive holler. Vert smiled innocently as Gaul winced and gave her a confident thumbs up. A few seconds later both Galette warriors could hear frantic footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"Vert? Vert, where are you? Vert!" Jaune's tone was laced with anxiety and concern for her friend. Gaul peered through the crack in the door, his eye barely catching Jaune as she walked past. Her hands were cupped around her mouth, in a vain attempt to make her voice louder in search for her lost Génoise member. Vert gently nudged Gaul, in turn receiving a nod. Jaune was a few paces past the door, her back to the two hidden Galette warriors. Gaul held up 3 fingers and grinned.

"3..." Both warriors whispered the countdown in unison.

"2..."

"1..."

"Found you!" Gaul shouted, bursting through the door and leaping upon the alarmed cat-girl. She was knocked to the ground, flat on her stomach. Gaul placed a foot triumphantly on her back to signal his victory.

"What? You so cheated!" Jaune pouted, though a smile tugged at her lips.

"Course I did!" Gaul exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders and grinning. Jaune stood up and brushed herself off, turning to the meek looking bunny-girl who crouched beside the door.

"Oh so you betrayed me! I'm wounded!" Jaune swooned, exaggerating being in pain. Vert looked teary so Jane stooped to her level and grinned reassuringly.

"S-Sorry...Jaune." Jaune threw her arm round Vert's shoulder.

"Don't worry Vert! I blame Gaul!" Gaul rolled his golden eyes and sighed. Jaune added in a whisper. Besides, I think he forgot someone, don't you?"

"Oh yeah!" Vert exclaimed, forgetting the prince was right beside her. Luckily he was far away, dreaming of the next battle he was to have with their closest neighbouring country, Biscotti. To battle with their countries hero, Cinque, was always an amusing occasion. He was a skilled fighter, albeit a little naïve about the ways and customs of Flonyard, but a decent kinda guy. It was fun to battle with someone his own age, with similar comparability's.

"Vert! Look, Prince Gaul's dreaming!" Giggled Jaune, pointing to the oblivious teenager, of whom was in deep thought.

"Don't be mean Jaune!" Replied Vert, defending the Prince. She laughed when she saw the expression on his face though, speaking of which was of deep concentration and careful calculation in his glazed golden orbs.

Because the Prince was completely unaware of the world around him, he failed to notice a young, black haired cat girl tip toe up behind him. She wore no actual expression, just a mild mannered awareness. She had deep reddish eyes and short black hair, black cat ears and a thin feline tail. She nodded to Jaune and Vert, drew a silent breath and blew on the Princes left ear. He spun around instinctively but found no one to be there. When he turned around, the black haired girl was standing there, staring straight into the Princes eyes.

"Aaah!" The Prince yelped in surprise and fell over backwards, falling onto the rich red carpet. "Noir! Stop doing that! It scares the hell outta me!"

"Found you. I win...again." Noir said plainly, a faint smile ghosting her lips. Gaul sweat dropped and picked himself up. When he looked up he saw the Génoise were all pointing behind him, back down the corridor. Confused, he looked over one shoulder and saw a furious, silver haired lion girl stomping down the corridor, her golden eyes practically raging with a blazing fire. Gaul gulped and turned to the Génoise, but they were already tearing down the corridor, Jaune in the lead.

"Good luck Prince! We're going to bed, goodnight!" And they were gone retreating down the corridor like they were being shot at. Gaul was dumbstruck, they...had abandoned him. He heard the angry footsteps coming closer and he shivered.

"On second thoughts...Wait up! I'm-" He was cut off when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly, grinning meekly, tensed for the oncoming blow.

"Gaul..." She landed a harsh punch to the top of her younger brother's head. Within seconds Gaul could feel a pulsing bruise beginning to form on his scalp.

"Sis...you're so mean! Bullying me! I'm gonna be king one day so you'd better watch it!" Gaul protested, massaging his tender head gingerly. Her Majesty Leonmitchelli Galette de Rois –to use her full acquired title- smirked with mild amusement.

"For now Gaul, I am ruler. Consequently, while I rule this country, I will not permit childish activities to continue while the sky outside indicates it is time for sleeping! This _includes_ you, dearest younger brother."

"I- uh...fine you win." Gaul raised his hands in surrender, his tail curled around a petite white flag that signalled his defeat.

"I'm glad you understand your disposition." Leo smiled innocently, showing her unusually sharp canines. "But please Gaul..._Go. To. Bed..._Goodnight!"

"Yes ma'am!" Gaul saluted daringly, a sparkle in his eye showing his daring.

"Watch it Gaul!" Warned the silver haired lion girl, waving a single porcelain hand in goodbye. She stalked off down the corridor, leaving Gaul alone –seemingly- in the peach painted corridor. Once his sister was out of sight, Gaul leaned against one of the immaculately clean walls. He sighed, folding his hands behind his head and raising one leg to lean against the wall. His head was still throbbing savagely, and he was sure a headache was inevitable.

"Might as well go to bed..." Gaul jumped up, and began to proceed down the corridor. He began to whistle as he prowled round the corridors, every now and again pausing to try and recollect where he was. The castle itself was a maze, and finding one particular room seemed to become exceedingly difficult the higher the moon rose. Only the maids knew their way around the castle completely, but at this time of night, even the head maid -Rouge Piedmont- would be sleeping soundly in her quarters.

"I swear I must've wandered around here for hours!" Gaul sighed and hung his head. "I'm totally lost."

"Indeed you are."

"Yeah, no need to rub it in! Wait..." Gaul spun around; he should have been utterly alone. Who had said that? But the corridor was empty. "Who are you? And where are you? Don't be a coward! C'mon, come out! Jaune? Vert? Noir?"

"Who are they? I am none of those people." A slim figure detached itself from the shadows, transforming into the silhouette of a person. Although the shadow cast by the oil lamps hid their features, long midnight blue hair shone in the firelight. Two silvery-grey eyes shone coldly in contrast to the warm light of the flickering candles. Gaul was shocked, he had never seen those eyes before... not that icy, merciless shade of dismal unpolished ivory that made shivers crawl up your spine like poisonous spiders.

"Then who are you? What are you doing in my castle?"

"Who am I?" She stepped into the full-bodied light, revealing herself completely. She had mid-waist length raven blue hair that shone like a twilight sky. Her eyes were a cold silver grey that reflected nothing. They were like blank pages, waiting to be written upon. She wore a simple black non sleeved t-shirt with jagged hems bordered silver. A short grey skirt with black lining and long black socks covered slender legs and dark brown high-collared boots scuffled slightly on the crimson carpet of the hallway. A dark blue cloak swirled behind her like an ominous shadow, reaching way past her knees. She was extremely pretty, but a scar tarnished one eyebrow, slashed in half. Gaul blushed involuntarily, aghast at her sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" Gaul asked confidently, regaining his stance. The girl didn't move an inch, her face devoid of emotion. Gaul sensed she was not one for carefree conversing, and it was going to be difficult to find out what she was doing here.

"Nobody."

"What kind of an answer is that?!"

"My answer."

"You aren't very clear, are you?"

"My mission does not entail being clear."

"Your mission?" The girl did not reply, only continued to stare at Gaul impassively. "What is your mission?"

"It depends on who you are. If you aren't the person I am seeking, then I suggest you forget this endeavour. If you are indeed the person I am seeking, then my mission _is_ you."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple really. What is your name?" Gaul recalled what his sister had taught him all through the adolescent years of his childhood. _Because you are royalty, you must always show them who you are, otherwise you are no better than the average prideless rogue, remember that at least, Gaul._

"I am Gaul Galette de Rois, prince and predecessor to the crown of Galette and I will be the best king Flonyard has ever seen!" Gaul added, grinning widely. There was no harm in scaring this intruder away, was there? But the girl just smiled mercilessly and pulled a dagger from her belt.

"So you are the one I am seeking."

"Huh?" Before Gaul could react she sprinted towards him, the outline of her cloak a mere blur. She grabbed his left arm, spinning him round and clamping a damp sweet-smelling cloth to his mouth. The world became blurry, crimson mixing with peach, shadows blending with light, then...nothing.


End file.
